


Ice Cream

by ComtesseAmalia



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OFC can't sleep, but nothing happens, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComtesseAmalia/pseuds/ComtesseAmalia
Summary: This is based on a prompt by lovemeblueblog.tumblr.comYou: Sometimes I wonder why cats like sitting in a fridge.Loki: What-Loki: Why are you in my bed?You: Shhh. That’s not the important question.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first ever fic and english is not my first language. I didn't even proofread it because I'm a gangster.

“Sometimes I wonder why cats like sitting in a fridge.”  
“What- Why are you in my bed?” Loki startled at the intruder sitting next to him. The young woman placed her hand over his face to shush him.  
“That’s not the important question. The real question is why I just saw T’Challa sitting in the fridge, in the middle of the night with a pack of ice cream in his lap.”  
The trickster looked at her with a mixture of horror and amusement. He was exhausted after a long day of training and dealing with the Avengers’ general idiocy and needed nothing more than a good nights sleep. However, that didn’t mean that he did not crave something entirely different. He tried to hide a smirk while concentrating back on the girl in his bed. There was no need for her to guess where his thoughts were leading to and he even enjoyed listening to her ramblings.  
“...and I actually fear that watching Aristocats with him might have been a mistake. But then again, they never sit in a refrigerator. Did they even exist back in the days? No, they must have had them. Because I heard that the movie is set in the 1910s or whatever and the technology to cool stuff must be older! Still not the important question. Can you even believe, it scared my pants off when I saw him sitting in the bloody fridge, eating my ice cream!”  
He looked down her legs and was only slightly disappointed to see that this was only another Midgardian figure of speech, for she still wore her pyjama shorts. Then again, they were definitely short enough to expose enough of her skin for him to revert to his indecent thoughts. Loki knew it was improper and scolded himself. If Thor had only been able to read his thoughts right now, Loki most definitely would have been on his way back to a tiny cell in Asgard, back under his stepfathers wakeful eye. Loki groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. Why did their newest addition to the Avengers must not only be so damn cute but also so full of bona fide towards him? 

Suddenly, he felt her poking and trying to tickle him.  
“Hey! If that’s your usual reaction to me having philosophical thoughts in the middle of the night, I might not wake you up next time,” she pouted at the God.  
With a deep-drawn sight he removed the pillow from his face and seated himself up. “Oh no, what a dreadful threat. What could be more appalling than have a well-deserved good night’s sleep?” Loki yawned at her with a bored expression.  
She jabbed him in the ribs; after all, she knew him good enough to see behind his facade of ennui and haughtiness. If he really had wanted her to go, he would have let her known and she told him so.  
Loki looked back at her and couldn’t refrain from laughing. “Alright, I surrender. But why in the Nine Realms did you come to me? I’d assume that Barton or Wilson are more understanding and supportive in your quest to solve that- how did you call it- philosophical thought of yours. Why did you come to me?” Not that he was complaining, but her close proximity to him in the darkness made it quite hard to concentrate on what she was telling him and he had to contain himself from not grabbing her and kissing her senseless. Loki closed his eyes to stop gaping at her thighs and cleavage as long as she still didn’t notice it.

When he felt the bed shifting, he reopened his eyes just to see that she already crossed his room and opened his freezer.  
“To answer your question: I came to your room because I know that you always have a secret stash of ice cream and I woke you up because I didn’t simply want to steal it from you. Also, I thought we could eat it together. However, I can see you are super tired and I’ll let you sleep. Just let me grab a box of cookies and cream and I will be gone in a second. Nighty-night!”  
Blowing him a last kiss, she left his apartment and silently closed the door behind her.  
With a deep growl, Loki let his head fall back on the pillows, trying to ignore the arousal he felt since she sat in his bed, the place where he imagined her in for such a long time. Hopefully, she will find more reasons to visit him in his bed in the future...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you for your kind reactions. You really made me smile. :)  
Secondly, I decided to give her a name. Also, this chapter is mainly developing her character so I can find out where the story might lead her. That means that there isn't that much plot, mostly internal monologue.

Liska yawned as she waited for her coffee to run through. She did not really sleep that long, her nightly search for ice cream obviously hindered her need for a solid eight-hour rest. Maybe, she thought, she shouldn’t have gone to Loki’s room after she discovered the Black Panther with her reserves. Maybe, she should have taken a photo of him. Shuri would kill for a picture of her royal brother, sitting in a fridge at midnight, looking completely undignified with the milky grease around his mouth. Liska sniggered at the memory. 

Yep, that was definitely worth some lack of sleep. It also gave her a good reason to take a peek of a sleeping Loki. She always had this idea of him looking entirely different while asleep, like a peaceful and innocent angel. 

‘I guess, that stupid sarcastic smirk will never leave his stupid face,’ she thought to herself. ‘And what the hell was I talking about? Cats in fridges? Aristocats? I must get a filter for my brain, asap! That was even more embarrassing than the time I told him everything about my ex after only one bloody glass of wine. Stop oversharing, Liska,’ she rebuked herself. 

She wondered why she constantly had to meander between ceaseless disclosing over her most inner thoughts and an absolute shyness that made it impossible for her to hold a proper conversation with someone. Was it a mistake to have visited him, she wondered. After all, he didn’t seem angry, only annoyed at the disturbance of his sleep. And as usual, he had worn his stupid sarcastic smirk as a reaction to her stream of words.

A slap on her shoulder pulled Liska out of her self-deprecating thoughts. Next to her stood Tony and grabbed her cup of coffee from under the coffee maker.

“Hey, that was my cup!” 

“Too late, little Fox. And as you said, it was your cup. Besides, I need it more than you, trust me,” the self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist retorted at her and tousled her hair.

Liska rolled her eyes and started preparing another cup for herself, as she knew that there was no point in arguing with him in the morning. 

With a deep sigh and a freshly brewed cup of steaming coffee, Liska finally turned around and made her way to her favourite spot at the window. As she passed the dining table, Natasha held her back by her arm.

“Would you be so kind as to tell me what you were doing out of your bed last night? Look at you, you can’t even keep your eyes open.”

“I craved some Cookies and Cream and got up to get me some ice cream. No biggie. And don’t worry, it won’t affect my training.” Liska patted her tutors hand and tried to move along.

“Not so fast, young lady,” Natasha didn’t lose her firm grip. “That much I figured out for myself.” She handed her tablet to Liska and showed her a freeze frame of the security camera with a very surprised looking Liska and a terribly embarrassed T’Challa in the fridge. 

The young girl failed to contain herself at the picture and burst out laughing. ‘Lucky me,’ she thought, ‘I got my photo for Shuri.’ But the agents stern expression quickly wiped the smile off her face.

Natasha took her time before she spoke to her ward again. “Could you please explain to me why you didn’t go straight back to your room after this incident? What the f- hell where you doing in Loki’s room?”

“I told you I wanted some ice cream. You know as good as me that he always has sweets in his room,” the girl tried to resist Natasha’s intimidating glare without averting her eyes. She knew, her only chance to get out of this interrogation was not to show any weakness. ‘Pretend like there is nothing to hide,’ she told herself.

Natasha reciprocated her look insistently before she let go of Liska and gave her an ironic smile. “Finish your breakfast and go to class. Come on, pick it up. I won’t tolerate any slacking from you, just because you went on a midnight hunting trip for treats.”

Shaking her head, Liska finally set down on her favourite spot and took a sip of her now cold coffee. As she replayed the conversation in her head, she wondered why on earth she thought she would have to hide something from her mentor. 

‘Nothing happened, the whole situation was completely amicable and innocent,’ she thought to herself. 

‘Well, maybe apart from the fact that it was the middle of the night and you were sitting in his bed, in your short pyjamas’ another part of her chipped in.

Liska rolled her eyes internally. ‘Stop being creepy,’ she chastised herself. She definitely needed a filter for her brain. With that notion, she left the dining area and headed for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't tell you Liska's powers, yet. but her name might give you a clue.  
I hope, you enjoyed the chapter. Again, feel free to comment and help me to improve.  
Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for actually reading it. If you think I should continue this story, please feel free to leave a comment. Same goes for all the mistakes you find. I'm mostly doing this to improve my english.  
Xx


End file.
